legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P12/Transcript
(Rose and Jack are seen out in the woods looking around) Rose: Erin! Jack: Erin where are you?! Rose: Erin come out! (The two look around frantically) Jack: Gah where could she be?! ERIN!! Rose: Hang on, I'll try and pick up her scent! *Sniffing* Jack: Damn it Erin why wouldn't you just talk to us!? Rose: Hey I think I got something! Jack: Where?! Rose: Follow me! There's something over here! (Rose and Jack run into the woods until they soon hear the sound of crying) Rose: Hold on. (The two stop) Jack: Crying? Rose: That must be her! Jack: Then let's go! (The two continue running before they find Erin under the tree) Rose: There! Jack: Erin! Erin: *turns to look*.....Oh man.... (Rose and Jack run up to Erin) Rose: We found you! Jack: You had us worried sick sweetie! We thought you were gonna run off and never come back! Erin: That's still the plan.... Rose: Huh? Erin: I can't go back guys. Not after what I did to my brother. Rose: Erin... Jack: You really think Alex is gonna be angry about this? Erin: Yes! And if he isn't, he SHOULD BE! And besides, this way he doesn't need to worry about me anymore.... Jack: Erin.... Rose: Come on, he's your brother! He'd never do anything to you nor would he be mad about this! Jack: Yeah what she said! Rose: Just come back home. You and Alex can talk this out. Erin: There is NOTHING to talk about! I'm not going back! Jack: Erin- Erin: No Jack! The more you and everyone else is away from me, the better! (Erin buries her face in her knees as Jack and Rose look at each other) Rose: *whisper* What do we do? Jack: *whisper* Well we gotta cheer her up somehow. She's not gonna go home like this. Rose: *whisper* Well let's think of something. Jack: *whisper* Right. (Rose and Jack think of ways to help Erin cheer up as she sits with her face buried in her knees still) Erin: Can you guys leave please....? (Erin continues to look down before she feels someone hug her. She then looks up to find Jack and Rose hugging her) Erin: Guys....? Rose: Doesn't this feel better? Erin: Guys please.....This.....isn't..... (Rose's powers begin to set in as Erin starts to smile) Rose: There we go. Jack: We got her now. Erin: *giggles* Guys seriously, this isn't gonna work. Rose: Then why are you laughing Erin? Jack: Yeah come on sweetie, you can't be angry if you're giggling like that. (Erin continues giggling as the two hug her more) Rose: I think we got her Jack. Jack: Yeah. (The two stop hugging Erin as she gets up with them) Jack: So, you ready to come home Erin? Erin: *sigh* Sure. I guess that could be alright. Rose: You don't have to talk to Alex right away if you don't want to though. Jack: Yeah. Erin: Okay. Rose: Good. Now let's get out of here. (The three all leave the woods and head back home. It then cuts to Alex sitting alone in his room before a voice is heard) ???: Psst. Alex. (Alex looks around confused) Alex: Uhhh...Hello? (Alex continues looking around) Alex: Who's there?? ???: It's me, Solneer. Alex: Solneer?? But- Solneer: I'm talking to you from Beacon, I'm in your head. Alex: Oh. Well what do you want? Solneer: We've got a SERIOUS problem Alex! Alex: Problem? Solneer: Yes! And it concerns one of the Stones! Alex: *sigh* Did Alkorin find one? Solneer: No, it's something else! Alex: *Groan* Of course something happens right now... Solneer: I've been watching. I'm sorry you are dealing with issues regarding your sister Alex but this is serious. Alex: Well, what is it? Solneer: Someone's gotten their hands on the Mind Stone. Alex: The Mind Stone? Solneer: Yes. Alex: And what does that mean? Solneer: You'll have to see for yourself. Here, I'll give you some coordinates to the location I'm talking about. (Solneer then gives Alex knowledge on the coordinates) Alex: Okay, but what do we do then once we get here? Solneer: Stop the thief and take the Stone before Alkorin finds out. That's all. Alex: But- Solneer: Sorry, I gotta go Alex. But you'll figure it out, I'm sure of it. (Solneer then cuts contact with Alex) Alex: WAIT!! *groans* (Miles then opens the door) Miles: Uhhh Alex? You okay man? Alex: Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. But I've got a mission for us now. Miles: A mission? Alex: Solneer contacted me. There's a problem with one of the Stones. Miles: Well, I'll go get the portal and the others ready then. Alex: Good. You do that. (Miles leaves before shutting the door. Alex then looks at his desk where his eyes look at a framed picture of him and Erin together at a party) Alex: *sigh*...... (Alex then turns before he leaves the room ready for the mission) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts